Mericcup: A Short Story
by JackunzelForever
Summary: Mericcup One-Shot (MY VERY FIRST!): Hiccup and Merida have known each other for a long time. When Merida shows Hiccup a surprise she's been planning, their true feelings come out. Sorry for crappy description and bad storyline! I don't even know if I have a plot or not . . .


**Okay, I figured I should give Mericcup a story. I've written quite a lot of Jackunzel stories . . . it's Hiccup's and Merida's turn now! They deserve it! :D**

Merida groaned impatiently. "Come on, Hiccup!" she said. "I've got something to show you!"

"Almost done, Mer," Hiccup replied, smiling at her. They were in the back of the blacksmith's shop, where Hiccup was finishing the last bits of Toothless's new saddle. Toothless was Hiccup's horse, and he loved him as much as Merida loved Angus, her horse. The two loved racing against each other.

"Let's move it, Haddock!" she urged him.

"Finished! Okay, Merida, what do you want to show me?" Hiccup turned to Merida, who grabbed his arm and told him, "You might want to bring your saddle." He barely managed to grab it before she pulled him out the door.

"Mer! Where are we going?" he shouted, barely managing to keep up with her quick pace.

"You'll see!" she laughed. Hiccup loved her laugh. Even when she had lost most of her Scottish accent, her laugh never changed. Then he spotted the stables where Toothless and Angus lived. She stopped, pausing only to tie back her frizzy red hair from her face, before disappearing into the stables.

"Wait up!" Hiccup was out of shape, and out of breath. He leaned on the side of the stables before stumbling inside. Merida was at Angus's stall, who was nuzzling her gently. He smiled and walked over to Toothless' stall. "Hey, bud," he murmured. "How you doing?" He pulled out a basket full of fish-flavored biscuits.

When Toothless saw the biscuits, his eyes lit up. He was the most amazing horse Hiccup had ever met.

"Hungry?" Hiccup teased, holding out a biscuit. Toothless stared at the treat intently, which Hiccup took for a yes. He tossed it up into a high arc, and Toothless stuck out his neck and caught it between teeth.

"Good boy!" Hiccup turned to see Merida stroking Angus's nose. She looked over at Hiccup. "Ready to go, Hic?" she asked, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Go where?" he asked, placing the saddle onto Toothless. He bent down to make sure the horse's prosthetic leg was tight. He and Toothless were both missing a leg, and both had fake ones. That was one of the reasons why he had such a strong bond with his horse. He popped back up and patted Toothless's flank. "You're good to go, buddy."

"It's a surprise!" Merida swung herself up on Angus. She'd always preferred to ride bareback, and rarely ever fell off. She had her bow and arrows slung over her shoulder and behind her back.

Hiccup jumped onto Toothless as well and they followed Merida over the fence, through the woods, and past streets. People stared at them strangely as they dodged traffic circles and huge trucks.

"Almost there!" They went through the woods. Hiccup urged Toothless to go faster as he looked uneasily at the thick foliage.

"Merida, are you sure this is the way?" he called out to her nervously.

"Yep!" was her reply.

After a short while, they burst through. Hiccup sucked his breath in. The sight was breathtaking.

"Well, Haddock?" Merida's grin showed through her voice. Hiccup looked over at her and saw her triumphant smile, and he smiled back. "You told me you'd never been to an actual, honest-to-goodness beach before! So here we are!"

"Wow, Mer!" He was impressed. "This place is amazing! I don't know how to thank you for-"

"No need to thank me," she interrupted. "Just follow me!"

They rode down and tied their horses to wooden posts. Hiccup gazed out at the horizon. The sunset over the ocean was beautiful. Suddenly, Merida's face was right in front of his and, before he could even register what was happening, she kissed him.

He smiled a little and kissed her back. Merida pulled away. "Do you like your surprise?" she asked, shyly with a hint of a grin.

"Yes," he said. He took her hands in his. "Merida." Hiccup took a deep breath. "You are my closest friend and have always been there for me. You were there when Astrid broke my heart, when I was bullied, when I got a B+ on my science test." He shuddered. "Man, that was _scary_."

"Nerd." Merida playfully punched him in the shoulder.

Hiccup laughed, rubbing his shoulder. "What I mean to say is, Merida, I love you."

Her eyes filled with tears. "I love you too, Haddock." She leaned forward to kiss him again.

And they lived happily ever after.

**TA-DAAAAAA! The end! *takes a bow***

**I have several people I want to thank here on :**

**WolfieRed23, for your continued support and your AMAZING stories about Once Upon a Time. Keep on rocking, girl!**

**Roseline James, for our fun times on PM that got me laughing and your awesome comments on my stories!. (P.S. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ DIVERGENT)**

**ImagineDragonz7, who gave me moral support during Jackunzel Week. How 'bout a Mericcup or Helsa or Kristanna week?**

**Elsa Frost, for reading my stories and leaving encouraging comments.**

**Lilly Stoppable, who's as bubbly and sweet as my BFFLs and whom I have interesting conversations with.**

**ShadowXMoonlight, who has been reading my stories from the start of my Fanfiction life.**

**Florairmatylee (aka Celeste), who keeps me on my toes with her great Jackunzel stories!**

**All of the lovely anonymous Guests out there, of course! What would I do without them? Even the ones who ship Jelsa and tell me to f*** off and insult my OTS (One True Ship).**

**And also, the AWESOME photo editors on DeviantArt as well as the stupendous video maskers on YouTube! Some of my stories are based on their pictures and vids.**

**Keep Calm**

**And**

**Love Jackunzel . . .**

**And Every Other Ship Out There In The World**


End file.
